Tinkerbell
by PurpleGyu
Summary: Harusnya Tinkerbell tau, masuk kedalam kehidupan Peter pan sama saja seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia sadar dan tau kalau sebenarnya, Peter pan tidak pernah di takdirkan untuk Tinkerbell . A KaiHun fanfict with HanHun and KaiStal. Repost:')
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hann Hunnie  
Title : Thinkerbell (teaser)  
Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Krystal Jung, LuHan, and other cast.  
Pairing : Kai X Sehun, Kai X Krystal, Luhan X Sehun  
Genre : angst, drama, romance.  
Rated : T

.

Happy reading

.

"Jadikan aku kekasih kedua mu, Jongin. Aku mohon" mata berair itu menatap seorang namja tampan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.  
"Sehun mengertilah, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sebanyak apapun kau meminta ku untuk menjadikan mu kekasih kedua ku. Kau tau kalau aku begitu mencintai Krystal"  
"Hiks ... Tapi Jongin, aku sangat mencintai mu, kau tau kalau aku bahkan hiks ... Sudah mencintai mu sejak lama hiks ... Aku mohon hiks ... hiks ..."  
Jongin menatap namja manis yang kini terisak dihadapannya dengan tatapan iba.  
"Maaf Sehun, aku tidak bisa"  
"Jongin hiks ... Jongin" Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang, menghentikan pergerakan namja tampan itu. "Ku mohon hiks ... Lihat aku sedikit saja hiks ... Jongin"

.

"Jongin aku sudah membawakan mu bekal, Ayo kita makan siang bersama. Aku sudah susah payah membuat nya. Kau tau kan ka-"  
"Maaf Think, kau tau kalau aku akan makan siang bersama Wendy hari ini, kan ?"  
Senyum di bibir Sehun perlahan pudar. "A-ah ya Maaf. A-aku lupa kalau kau bahkan tak pernah mau makan bersama ku" Sehun menyembunyikan bekal makanan yang di bawanya di belakang tubuhnya. "Cha! Jongin segeralah ke kantin, Krystal pasti sudah menunggu mu disana"

.

"Kau baik baik saja ?"  
Sehun tersenyum. "Aku selalu baik baik saja, Luhan hyung. Tidak usah khawatir"  
Luhan menatap Sehun lekat. "Semalam kau menangis lagi ?"  
"T-tidak" namja manis itu menggeleng kuat.  
"Apa si Jongin itu menyakiti mu lagi ?"  
"K-kami baik baik saja hyung, Jongin tidak pernah menyakitiku. Kau tau sendiri kalau aku akan selalu baik sela-"  
"BERHENTI BERPURA PURA BAIK BAIK SAJA SEHUN!"

.

"Besok Jonginnie ulang tahun, ijinkan Sehun untuk berkunjung ke apartment mu ya ? Aku ingin membuat kan sesuatu yang spesial untuk mu"  
Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu Think, tapi Maaf, seperti nya aku tidak bisa menemani mu karena aku akan pergi bersama Wendy. Dia bilang dia akan memberi ku kejutan, tidak apa kan ? Kau tenang saja aku akan pulang tepat pukul tujuh malam dan aku janji kalau itu akan menjadi malam yang indah dimana hanya ada kau dan aku. Kita, merayakan ulang tahun ku, hanya berdua"  
Sehun mengangguk senang, senyum lebar tersungging di bibir tipis namja Manis itu. "Ya, aku akan menunggu Jongin!"

.

Ini sudah lewat tiga puluh menit sejak Jongin menjanjikan akan datang. Makanan yang sudah Sehun siapkan sudah mulai mendingin, untung saja kue tart yang susah payah ia buat, sudah Sehun simpan di lemari es.  
1 jam  
2 jam  
3 jam  
4 jam  
Sehun melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding. Sudah pukul 11 malam dan Jongin belum datang juga. Ia sudah menghubungi kekasihnya itu tapi ponselnya tidak aktif.  
Namja manis itu menghela napas sebelum menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja.  
"Jongin, kau tak lupa janji mu kan ?"

.

"Kau tau ? Kita tidak hidup di dunia dongeng yang semua nya akan berakhir dengan bahagia"

.  
"Pernah kah kau mendengar kisah Peterpan ?"

.  
"Kisah seorang namja tampan yang di kelilingi oleh dua orang yang begitu mencintai nya"

.  
"Peterpan, Wendy dan Thinkerbell. Tiga sosok pemeran utama dalam cerita"

.  
"Dimana Wendy dan Thinkerbell mencintai namja yang sama bernama Peterpan"

.  
"Tapi kau tau akhir dari ceritanya ?"

.  
"Ya, akhir yang menyedihkan untuk Thinkerbell tapi akhir yang membahagiakan untuk Wendy"

.  
"Well, ini memang menyakitkan. Harusnya Thinkerbell tau, masuk kedalam kehidupan Peterpan sama saja dengan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia sadar dan tau kalau sebenarnya-"  
"Peterpan tidak pernah di takdirkan untuk Thinkerbell"

.

Hann Hunnie  
ini Repost ulang ff nya Hann Hunnie ya, gk ada unsur plgiat karna saya uda ijin. untuk beberapa chap tetep pake yg ditulis sama Hann Hunnie, tapi lanjutannya saya yg bikin^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Hann Hunnie

Title : Tinkerbell

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Krystal Jung, LuHan, and other cast.

Pairing : Kai X Sehun, Kai X Krystal, Luhan X Sehun

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Hallo,

Oh Sehun imnida, kau bisa memanggil ku Sehun. Aku berumur tujuh belas tahun, kelas dua SMA dan aku bersekolah di Seoul science high school.

Err ... Sebenarnya banyak yang harus aku ceritakan padamu tentang aku.

Maukah kau mendengar kisah ku ? Ummm ... Mungkin ini bukanlah sebuah kisah yang akan berakhir happy ending and happily ever after seperti cerita dalam sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur. Ini hanya sepenggal kisah hidupku.

Kisah seorang Tinkerbell yang berusaha menggapai Peter pan nya.

Kim Jongin.

My Peter pan.

Tup!

.

.

.

Tinkerbell

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, keadaan sekolah mulai menyepi, hanya beberapa siswa saja yang terlihat masih ada di lingkungan sekolah dan memiliki kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Seorang namja tampan berjalan menuju area parkir, tangan nya menggenggam erat seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Tak jarang kedua nya tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan beberapa sunbae dan siswa yang mereka kenal.

Mereka adalah Jongin dan Krystal. Siswa mana yang tak mengenal mereka ? Keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih paling femomenal di sekolah. Jongin yang tampan dan Krystal yang cantik terlihat sangat serasi dilihat dari sisi manapun.

"Kau akan menemui Sehun ?" Krystal berbalik menatap kekasihnya.

Namja tan itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menemui nya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia selalu mengajak ku bertemu, tidak enak kalau harus terus menolaknya, tidak apa kan ?"

Krystal tersenyum. "No problem" ucapnya. "Temui saja, aku akan pulang naik taksi"

"No no no" Jongin menggeleng. "Aku akan mengantar mu, tunggu lah di mobil. Aku janji ini tidak akan lama"

"Tidak apa apa, darl. Kau bilang ada beberapa hal yang harus kau bicarakan dengan Sehun, aku tidak mau masalah mu dengannya tidak selesai karena kau tidak ingin aku menunggu terlalu lama" jemari lentik itu mengusap pipi Jongin. "Tidak apa apa, aku akan pulang naik taksi"

Jongin menatap Krystal yang kini tersenyum kepadanya. Ia menghela napas lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, maaf tidak bisa menepati janji ku untuk mengantar mu. Hati hati dan hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai"

Namja tan itu tersenyum. Ia mengusak rambut Krystal pelan, sebelum mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Aku mencintai mu"

"Aku juga"

.

.

Disinilah Jongin sekarang, di sebuah kelas yang sudah kosong karena hampir seluruh siswa sudah pulang kecuali namja cantik yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan gugup.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang harus kau katakan padaku ?" Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

Namja cantik itu terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk semu. "J-Jongin ... Aku tau, pasti kau tau apa yang akan ku bicarakan dengan mu" ucapnya pelan.

Jongin diam membiarkan Sehun -si namja cantik- melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadikan aku kekasih mu, Jongin" ucapnya to the point. Mata yang berkilauan air mata itu menatap Jongin penuh harap.

"Sehun, kita sudah pernah membicarakan tentang ini setahun yang lalu saat kau juga menyuruh ku menjadikan mu kekasih ku" Jongin menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa, bukan ? Aku sudah memiliki Krystal, Hunnie. Aku mohon mengerti lah"

"K-kalau begitu, jdikan aku kekasih kedua mu, Jongin. Aku mohon" ucap Sehun dibarengi dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sehun mengertilah, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sebanyak apapun kau meminta ku untuk menjadikan mu kekasih kedua ku. Kau tau kalau aku begitu mencintai Krystal"

"Hiks ... Tapi Jongin, aku sangat mencintai mu, kau tau kalau aku bahkan hiks ... Sudah mencintai mu sejak lama hiks ... Aku mohon hiks ... hiks ..."

Jongin menatap namja manis yang kini terisak dihadapannya dengan tatapan iba.

"Maaf Sehun, aku tidak bisa" namja tan itu mendekati Sehun yang kini terisak, ia menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi putih itu. "Ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk mu dan itu bukanlah aku, Sehun. Maaf" ucapnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

"Jongin hiks ... Jongin" Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang, menghentikan pergerakan namja tampan itu. "Ku mohon hiks ... Lihat aku sedikit saja hiks ... Jongin hiks ... Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari mu hiks ... Aku sudah menunggu mu selama enam tahun hiks ... Tidak bisakah kau hiks ... Menerima ku hiks ... Aku tidak peduli kalau harus menjadi selingkuhan mu hiks ..."

Jongin diam sebelum melepas paksa pelukan Sehun dan meninggalkan namja cantik yang kini menangis sambil memanggil namanya.

Tanpa kedua nya sadari, seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di depan kelas, tak sengaja mendengar apa yang baru saja Jongin dan Sehun bicarakan. Seseorang itu merogoh Ponsel yang terletak di saku blazernya.

'Bisa kita bertemu di kafe dekat sekolah, Kim Jongin ?

Luhan'

.

.

Tinkerbell

.

.

Kring ...

Lonceng yang terpasang dipintu kafe berbunyi saat Jongin membukanya. Namja tampan itu segera memasuki kafe dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan seorang namja tampan yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau datang" namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis.

Jongin ikut tersenyum. "Kau menyuruh ku menemui mu. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang akan kau bicarakan dengan ku, kan Lu Han hyung ?"

Namja tampan bernama Lu Han itu menyesap coklat panasnya. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" mata rusa itu menatap serius namja tan di hadapannya. "Kau tak bosan ?"

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bosan ? Apa maksud mu ?"

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Kau tak bosan terus membuat Sehun menangis ?"

"Huh ?"

"Okay, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur urusan mu dan Sehun" Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Tapi melihat Sehun yang menangis saat kau lagi lagi menolaknya membuat hati ku sedikit terasa ngilu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ku sesak dan rasanya hanya bisa di lampiaskan dengan cara menghajar mu hingga kau sekarat"

Jongin diam, ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya melihat mata rusa itu kini berkilat emosi, meski tidak terlalu kentara.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tau, Jongin. Sehun sudah sangat menyukai mu sejak enam tahun yang lalu" Luhan kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya. "Dan kau sudah membuat nya menangis ratusan kali"

Ya benar. Jongin sangat tau itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan ini pada siapapun, aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk menjadikan ini rahasia ku dengannya. Tapi kau yang tidak pernah mengerti membuat ku terpaksa harus memberitahukan ini padamu" ucap Luhan.

"Sehun memiliki cacat jantung bawaan sejak lahir"

Jongin terkejut. "Apa ?"

"Jantung nya bocor dan hanya akan sembuh bila ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan jantung nya untuk Sehun" mata Luhan terlihat berkaca kaca. "Tubuhya akan membiru tiba tiba karena suplai oksigen yang di bawa oleh darah ke seluruh tubuh berkurang. Kau pintar dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padamu kenapa itu semua bisa terjadi"

"Saat masih kecil, Sehun sering mengalami kejang dan sesak napas. Ia hampir saja menyerah pada penyakit nya kalau saja saat itu ia tidak bertemu dengan mu" Luhan kembali menatap Jongin. "Satu hal yang membuat nya bertahan meminum puluhan butir obat setiap harinya adalah kau. Satu hal yang membuat nya ingin bertahan hidup lebih lama adalah kau. Satu hal yang membuat Sehun terlihat kuat adalah kau. Dan bisakah kau berhenti membuat nya menangis dan menderita ? Aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu mengasihani Sehun, tapi pikirkan hal terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi padanya"

"Ku harap kau bisa kembali mempertimbangkan keputusan mu tadi. Setidaknya biarkan dia menggapai mu, itu akan membuat nya merasa bahagia" Luhan melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus segera pergi. Terimakasih atas waktunya, adik sepupu ku" namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempat nya.

.

.

Tinkerbell

.

.

Jemari lentik itu terus menyeka air mata yang sedari tadi turun membasahi pipinya. Ia hanya bisa dia menunduk tanpa berani membalas tatapan namja tampan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang berani membuat mu menangis lagi, Sehun ?"

Namja cantik bernama Sehun itu menggeleng, tidak ada jawaban verbal yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, hanya terdengar isakan isakan lirih yang tak sadar membuat mata namja tampan itu berkaca kaca.

"Hunnie ..." Namja tampan itu menghampiri Sehun dan membawa tubuh lurus adiknya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks ... Kak Yifan hiks ... Rasanya hiks ... Sakit hkk ... Sekali hiks ..." Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja tampan bernama Yifan itu.

"Namja itu ... Apa dia menolak mu lagi ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hiks ... Peter pan ku hiks ... Sudah memiliki Wendy hikss ..."

"Aku tau itu, kau sudah menceritakannya dua tahun lalu. Kau pulang dan menangis lalu berakhir dengan kau yang terbaring lemas di rumah sakit" Yifan mengelus surai lembut adiknya itu sayang. "Kau tau dia sudah memiliki Wendy nya sendiri, lalu kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya ?"

"Hiks ... Aku mencintai nya kak hiks ..."

"Tapi tidak dengan nya Sehunnie" namja tampan itu melepas pelukannya, ia menangkup kedua pipi bahas Sehun. "Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri, Hunnie" Yifan menyeka air mata Sehun.

"Kakak hiks ... Kau tau aku bertahan agar hiks ... Aku bisa menggapainya hiks ..."

"Dia terlalu jauh untuk kau gapai, Hunnie. Peter pan tidak pernah di takdirkan untuk Tinkerbell"

"Selama hiks ... Aku masih bisa bertahan hiks ... Biarkan aku menggapai apa yang aku ingin kan hiks ... Seharusnya hiks ... Aku sudah lebih kuat dari sebelum nya hiks ... Harus nya aku tidak menangis karena hiks ... Ini bukan kali pertama Peter pan menolak ku hiks ..."

"Kau tidak akan menjadi lebih kuat saat hati mu terluka Sehun. Kau harus mengerti, Hunnie. Itu semua hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kau malah akan semakin rapuh karena luka dihati mu bertambah setiap waktunya" Yifan mengecup kening adiknya. "Berhenti mengharapkan Peter pan mu. Dan katakan pada ku, siapa sosok Peter pan yang selalu menyakiti mu itu ? Aku tak kan segan segan untuk membuat nya sekarat tepat di depan mata mu"

Sehun menggeleng. "Hiks ... Jangan lakukan itu hiks ... Itu akan membuatnya membenci ku hiks ... Kau harus Percaya hiks ... Kalau aku akan baik baik saja hiks ... Kakak tidak perlu tau hiks ... Siapa Peter pan ku hiks ... Kakak hanya harus diam dan tidak mencampuri urusan ku hiks ..." Ia menyek air matanya.

"Biarkan hiks ... Aku tetap seperti ini hiks ... Sampai akhirnya aku bisa menggapai nya hiks ... Kau harus Percaya kalau aku bisa hiks ... Melakukannya"

.

.

.

Tinkerbell

.

.

.

Jongin terdiam di balkon apartmentnya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit kota Seoul malam ini.

Namja tan itu tersenyum miris. Ucapan Luhan tadi siang masih tersimpan baik di memori otaknya.

"Jongin"

Ia menoleh saat suara yang sangat di kenalnya terdengar memenuhi Indra pendengarannya. Ia berbalik.

"Krystal ? Kenapa disini ?" Tanyanya saat melihat sosok Krystal kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum. "Mama Kim menyuruh ku ke apartment mu, mama bilang saat ia menelfon mu tadi, kau terlihat tidak baik baik saja" Krystal memberi kan secangkir cokelat panas yang tadi ia bawa pada kekasih nya itu. "Kenapa ? Ada masalah ?"

Jongin meminum cokelat panasnya. "Sehun" gumam nya pelan.

"Menyatakan perasaannya lagi padamu ?"

Namja tan itu mengangguk. "Ini sudah ke enam kalinya"

Krystal tersenyum tipis. "Dia sangat mencintai mu Jongin"

"Aku tau itu"

"Dia sudah mengejar mu sejak dulu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi nya kesempatan dulu ? saat kau belum menjadi kekasihku" Krystal menatap Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, dear. Jujur saja, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, tidak lebih"

"Kau tidak akan tau apakah kau memiliki perasaan atau tidak pada Sehun kalau kau tidak mencoba untuk memulai semua nya"

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah kata meluncur begitu saja membuat Krystal menatapnya tak Percaya.

"Krystal, bolehkah aku menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasih ku selain kamu ?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ancur -..-

Astaga gue udah semedi dan ff ini malah begini jadinya -_-

Ini chapternya bagus atau lumayan bagus atau lumayan jelek atau jelek atau jelek banget ? -..- #reader : jelek banget *authorpingsan xD

Taulah Pusing xD

Mind to review ?

See you next chapter

Hann Hunnie


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Hann Hunnie

Title : Tinkerbell

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Krystal Jung, LuHan, and other cast.

Pairing : Kai X Sehun, Kai X Krystal, Luhan X Sehun

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah kata meluncur begitu saja membuat Krystal menatapnya tak Percaya.

"Krystal, bolehkah aku menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasih ku selain kamu ?"

Hening ...

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Krystal. Gadis cantik itu hanya menatap Jongin dengan kedua alis bertaut, bingung.

"Baiklah dear. Akan aku jelaskan" Jongin mengajak kekasih nya itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon.

"Aku tidak tau pada awalnya darimana Luhan hyung tau kalau aku bertemu Sehun sore tadi disekolah. Tapi kau pasti tau pasti kalau Luhan hyung adalah teman paling dekat Sehun kan ?"

Krystal mengangguk, masih belum paham dengan apa yang akan di bicarakan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia mengajak ku bertemu sesaat setelah urusan ku dan Sehun selesai" Jongin menghela napasnya. "Aku dan Luhan hyung bertemu di kafe dekat sekolah, ia memberitahu ku sesuatu yang benar benar membuat ku shock"

"Tentang Sehun ?" Tanya Krystal hati hati.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tak ada yang tau kalau selama ini-" namja tan itu menatap Krystal. "Sehun mengidap cacat jantung bawaan sejak lahir"

Krystal membulatkan matanya, terkejut. "Apa ?"

"Yeah ... Jantung bocor. Dia memiliki kelainan, jantung nya bocor dan hanya akan sembuh bila Sehun melakukan transplantasi jantung"

"A-astaga aku tidak tau kalau Sehun memiliki penyakit separah itu" kedua mata gadis cantik itu terlihat berkaca kaca.

"Itulah sebabnya aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasih ku, dear. Maksud ku, yeah ... Aku tidak mungkin mengakhiri semua nya dengan mu karena kau tau sendiri kalau aku begitu sangat mencintai mu" Jongin menatap Krystal, sebelum menggenggam jemari gadis itu erat. "Aku berharap dengan menjadikannya kekasih kedua ku, Setidaknya Sehun akan lebih merasa bahagia"

"Jongin, kau menjadikan Sehun kekasih mu karena kau hanya kasihan padanya ?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tidak tau kalau selama ini dia memiliki penyakit yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya kapan pun, tapi yeah, aku kasihan padanya, se-"

"Okay, tidak usah di terus kan karena kau akan tau kalau jawaban ku tidak! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan mu menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasih mu!"

"Baiklah aku mengerti maksud mu, dear. Aku tau itu, maksud ku yeah, mana ada seseorang yang ingin kekasih nya memiliki kekasih lain selain di-"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Jongin" Krystal menatap kekasih tampan nya itu. "Tapi yang membuat ku tidak akan mau mengijinkan mu menjadikan Sehun kekasih mu adalah karena kau kasian padanya"

Namja tan itu menaikan sebelah alis nya, tak mengerti.

"Jongin, satu hal yang harus kau tau. Sehun itu ingin di cintai bukan di kasihani seperti itu" manik sewarna biru laut itu menatap Jongin dalam. "Kau menjadikan dia kekasih mu dengan alasan kau kasihan padanya adalah satu alasan yang tidak akan pernah aku setujui, karena apa ? Karena dengan begitu, kau sama saja membuat nya menjadi lebih menderita dari apa yang ia rasakan sekarang"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? Luhan hyung terus mendesak ku untuk mempertimbangkan keputusan ku. Aku hanya bingung, tak ada cara lain selain menjadikan Sehun kekasih ku"

"Aku tidak akan melarang mu menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasih mu" ucap Krystal. "Dengan syarat kau akan mencoba untuk mencintai nya, Jongin"

Jongin diam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Krystal katakan.

"Apa maksud mu ? Kau tau kalau aku hanya mencintai kamu dan mana mungkin aku bisa mencintai orang lain selain kamu, Krystal. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sehun"

"Aku juga pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan tau apakah kau memiliki perasaan atau tidak pada Sehun karena kau tidak mencoba memulainya" ucap Krystal. "Aku tau, kalau sebenarnya ini adalah satu situasi yang membuat ku serba salah. Di satu sisi aku harus merelakan kamu, seseorang yang aku cintai dimiliki oleh orang lain selain aku. Itu sakit, yeah sangat sakit, wanita mana yang rela saat kekasih nya memintanya untuk memiliki kekasih lagi, Tapi di sisi lain ada seseorang yang mungkin mencintai kamu lebih besar dari aku dan aku akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih jahat dari Voldemort kalau aku tidak memberi nya kesempatan untuk memiliki mu" setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi gadis cantik itu, ia tersenyum menatap Jongin. "Berjanjilah untuk mencoba mencintai Sehun, darl. Berjanjilah kalau kau menjadikan Sehun kekasih mu karena kau akan mencoba mencintai nya. Maka aku tak akan ragu untuk mengijinkan mu menjadikan Sehun kekasih mu"

Jongin menggeleng. "Dear, kau menangis karena ini ? Apa aku membuat mu sakit karena ini ? Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tau kalau ini akan berakhir dengan aku yang menyakiti kamu. A-aku hanya bingung, Tapi ku rasa aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadikan Sehun kekasih ku, tidak apa aku akan mengatakan pada Luhan hyung kalau aku memang tidak bisa menerima Sehun, karena itu akan membuat mu sakit, ak-"

"Aku tidak apa selama kau bisa berlaku adil padaku ataupun Sehun" Krystal memotong ucapan Jongin. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Kalau kau akan mencintai Sehun sama besarnya seperti kau mencintai aku"

Jongin menatap Krystal yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam.

Namja tan itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum sebuah anggukan persetujuan mewakili jawabannya.

"Aku berjanji akan mencoba mencintai Sehun"

Krystal tersenyum di barengi dengan ratusan tetes air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Gadis cantik itu terisak pelan.

"Hiks ... Berjanjilah untuk memperlakukan aku dan Sehun dengan adil hiks ... Berjanjilah kalau kau hiks ... Tidak akan memihak salasatu diantara kami hiks ... Tidak memihak padaku ataupun pada Sehun hiks ... Berikan kami cinta yang sama besarnya hiks ... Kau tidak boleh terlalu mencintai ku hiks ... Begitupun sebaliknya hiks ... Aku Percaya kalau kau bisa melakukan semuanya hiks ... Ini memang menyakitkan tapi hiks ... Kau harus tau kalau aku benar benar merelakan kamu untuk Sehun"

Jongin membawa gadis cantik itu kedalam dekapannya, membiarkan Krystal menangis semakin keras disana. Ia mengelus surai lembut itu sebelum mengecupnya. "Terimakasih, Krystal"

.

.

Tinkerbell

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi membuat Sehun terusik dari tidur nya. Mata sipit itu mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba membiaskan sinar keemasan yang memaksa masuk kedalam retinanya.

"Kak ..." Gumam Sehun, lengannya menggoyangkan lengan Yifan yang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Kak ... Ireonaa~" ucap Sehun lagi, kali ini jari telunjuknya menusuk nusuk pipi Yifan, mencoba membangunkan Yifan dari tidur nya.

Kedua alis tebal milik Yifan bertaut mendapat gangguan dari adiknya itu. Perlahan manik kelam milik namja tampan itu terbuka, dan pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya cemberut.

"Kenapa kakak tidur disini! Sehun kan pernah bilang kalau kakak tidak boleh tidur di kamar Hunnie lagi" namja cantik itu melepas pelukan kakak nya dan mendudukan dirinya dengan kedua tangan melipat di dada. Kesal.

Yifan berdecak. "Che! Siapa yang semalam menangis meraung raung dan berkata 'kakak hiks ... Peluk Hunnie hiks ... Hunnie ingin tidur dipeluk kakak'" namja tampan itu menirukan suara Sehun dengan gaya menyebalkannya saat adiknya itu meminta di temani tidur malam tadi.

Sehun meringis, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe, benarkah Sehun berkata seperti itu ?"

Yifan memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, Memang nya aku terlihat seperti pembohong ?"

Sehun cemberut, ia lalu menggeleng. "Maaf Maaf, Hunnie tidak ingat kalau Hunnie meminta kakak temani Hunnie tidur tadi malam"

"Yayaya, orang patah hati memang kadang tidak sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya" ucap Yifan malas, ia berlari keluar kamar saat adiknya itu siap melemparnya dengan boneka rilakkuma besar pemberiannya setahun yang lalu.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sehun kesal.

"HUNNIE SEBAIKNYA JANGAN TERLALU LAMA MENANGIS SEPERTI SEMALAM. LIHATLAH WAJAH MU SUDAH MEMBIRU SEPERTI HULK, HAHAHAHA"

"YA! PERGI KAU, DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Sehun kesal saat kakaknya itu berteriak mengejeknya dari luar kamar.

Namja cantik itu menghela napasnya. Ia berjalan menuju cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya. Memperhatikan bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

Matanya membengkak dan wajahnya memang membiru meski tidak separah semalam. Yeah ... Wajahnya akan membiru bila ia terlalu lama menangis apalagi sampai menangis histeris seperti semalam. Untung saja mommy dan daddy nya sedang ada perjalanan bisnis keluar kota, jadi nya ia tidak perlu mendapati mommy nya mengomeli perihal 'jangan menangisi sesuatu yang tidak penting' -_-

Kacau. Penampilannya sangat kacau, kalau saja tidak ada ulangan fisika hari ini, Sehun lebih baik tidak pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

Tinkerbell

.

.

"KAU BERCANDA ?!" Gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelah Krystal itu berteriak membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menatap nya aneh.

Krystal berdehem, ia tersenyum sambil membungkukan badannya dan bergumam maaf.

"Pelankan suara mu bodoh!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau tidak serius dengan ucapan mu tadi kan ?" Victoria -gadis cantik itu- mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku serius, Vic" ucap Krystal sambil meminum strawberry juice nya.

"Astaga aku benar benar tidak tau dimana letak otak mu itu, Jung Soojung!" Saking kesalnya Victoria memanggil Krystal dengan nama aslinya.

"Ayolah Vic. Ku rasa keputusan ku sudah benar"

"Dengan merelakan Jongin memiliki kekasih lain ? Astaga itu adalah keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah kau ambil! Krystal, ayolah ... Kau ini waras atau tidak ? Wanita mana yang rela kekasih nya memiliki kekasih lagi. Astagaaa"

"Aku. Wanita itu adalah aku" Krystal tersenyum.

Victoria memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau yakin semua akan berjalan baik baik saja ? Maksud ku hubungan mu dan Jongin. Kau yakin setelah adanya orang ketiga hubungan kalian akan sama seperti sebelumnya ?"

"Semuanya pasti berubah, Vic. Tidak akan sama karena kau tau sendiri kalau Jongin mungkin harus membagi waktunya untuk ku dan Sehun"

"Tidak hanya waktu Krys! Tapi juga cinta! Jongin akan berbagi cinta nya juga"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tau. Sangat tau itu, tapi Percaya lah padaku kalau aku bisa melewati semuanya, Vic"

Victoria menghela napasnya. "Ku harap kau tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusan mu, Soojung. Satu saat nanti, Jongin pasti akan memilih salasatu diantara kau dan Sehun. Dia tidak mungkin bisa memiliki kalian berdua selamanya, kau harus memikirkan hal terburuk. Bagaimana kalau semua ini berakhir dengan Jongin memilih Sehun ? Bagaimana dengan mu ?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu semalaman, Vic. Dan aku rasa itu bukanlah hal yang serius. Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta, saat Jongin ternyata menemukan cintanya bersama Sehun, maka akulah yang harus mundur. Itu akan mudah karena aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk kemungkinan terburuk" Krystal kembali tersenyum. "Kau harus yakin kalau semua manusia memiliki akhir kisah yang bahagia meski harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat sebelum nya"

"Kau adalah wanita yang hebat, Krys"

"Tidak, aku tidak sehebat Sehun yang mampu bertahan untuk menggapai cintanya, meski ia harus merasa sakit bahkan sampai berulang ulang" Krystal tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkan Victoria yang masih terduduk di kursinya.

.

.

Tinkerbell

.

.

"Sehun"

Namja cantik yang tengah memeluk sebuah buku itu menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jongin ?" Ucap Sehun ragu.

Hell, tumben sekali Peter pan nya mau menyapa nya.

Seseorang yang ternyata Jongin itu tersenyum tipis. "Ada waktu ? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

Namja cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya, ia menatap Jongin. "Membicarakan sesuatu ?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, kau ada waktu ?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk. "Baik lah, jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?"

Kedua nya mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia di ujung koridor.

"Tentang hal yang kita bicarakan kemarin"

"Oh ..." Sehun tersenyum. "Kau menolak ku lagi. Tapi tidak apa apa, aku baik baik saja asal kau tidak menyuruh ku untuk berhenti mencintai mu, aku a-"

"Bukan itu Sehun"

"Lalu ?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menghela napas nya, ia menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Maaf, aku minta Maaf kalau semua perlakuan ku padamu selama ini malah membuat mu terluka dan menangis"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, Jongin"

"Maaf karena aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaan mu"

Sehun diam. Jongin ini ... Kenapa ?

"Maaf atas semua perlakuan ku padamu" Jongin menggenggam jemari namja cantik itu. "Sehun, mari kita memulai semuanya dari awal"

"Huh ?" Tanya Sehun bingung. "A-apa maksud mu ?"

"Sehun, maukah kau memaafkan ku dan kita memulai semuanya dari awal ? Aku memang tidak bisa meninggalkan Krystal, tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus menerus mengabaikan mu. Aku akan mencoba untuk mulai mencintai mu, kau mau membantu ku ?"

Sehun diam, ia menatap Jongin tak Percaya. "Apa aku boleh menganggap ini sebagai pernyataan cinta mu untuk ku ?"

Jongin tersenyum, ia lalu mengangguk. "Jadilah kekasih ku Sehun. Dengan begitu biarkan aku menjadi seorang Peter pan yang akan memiliki Wendy dan Tinkerbell nya"

Tangis Sehun pecah seketika sesaat setelah Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Ya Tuhan ... Ini adalah keajaiban. Tolong jangan bangun kan Sehun kalau ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Namja tan itu menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Sehun. "Aku akan membawa mu terbang, menuju our

Neverland"

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengangguk sebelum memeluk Jongin erat.

.

.

Tinkerbell

.

.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

"Astaga" Luhan menjatuhkan pensil yang dipegangnya saat teriakan memekikan telinga itu memenuhi Indra pendengarannya.

Namja tampan itu menghela napas. Ia tau, tau siapa orang yang suka masuk kamar Luhan seenak nya dan berteriak heboh seperti orang kerasukan.

"Okay Sehun, aku ada disini dan kau tidak usah berteriak" Luhan berbalik dan benar kan ? Ia menemukan Sehun dengan wajah berseri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Luhan hyung! Kau tidak akan Percaya ini" Sehun berlari memasuki kamar Luhan dan menutup pintu menggunakan kakinya.

"Apa ?" Tanya namja tampan itu pura pura tidak tau, padahal ia tau apa yang akan di ceritakan oleh namja cantik di hadapannya itu, ia mendudukan dirinya di tepian bed, di ikuti oleh Sehun.

"Hyung~, Jongin menembak kuuuu~" ucap Sehun senang sambil memeluk Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, ia benar kan ?

"Benarkah ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hyung pasti tidak Percaya kan ? Aku juga! Aku tidak Percaya kalau akhirnya hari ini terjadi juga! Hari yang sangat aku tunggu tunggu! Aku resmi menjadi kekasih Jongin, hyung~ astagaa aku senang sekaliii" pekik namja cantik itu.

"Keajaiban untuk mu, Hunnie. Selamat ya, hyung ikut senang" ucap Luhan sambil mengusak rambut Sehun.

Namja cantik itu mendongak dan Luhan bisa melihat rona berseri di wajah cantik Sehun.

"Hyung senang melihat Sehunnie senang" Luhan mengecup kening Sehun. "Kalau Jongin menyakiti mu lagi, katakan pada hyung, okay ? Hyung tidak akan segan membantu mu membuat nya babak belur"

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung menyentuh Jongin sedikitpun"

Namja tampan itu ikut tertawa sebelum kembali membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

' Setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi Terence yang akan terus memendam perasaannya untuk Tinkerbell. Karena kau tau ? Hal yang paling membuat mu bahagia adalah ketika kau melihat orang yang kamu cintai tersenyum bahagia, meski itu bukanlah karena mu' - Luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

MAAF UNTUK KETELATAN UPDATE NYAAAAA

BYE XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hari ini adalah hari senin yang cerah. Sehun terbangun dengan keadaan lebih dari kata baik. Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah satu minggu semenjak Jongin menyatakan perasaannya dan mengatakan bahwa _namja tan_ itu ingin mulai mencoba dari awal bersama Sehun. Meskipun pada awalnya Sehun tidak percaya, namun setelah mencubit lengannya berkali-kali akhirnya dia yakin bahwa itu bukan mimpi. Sehun sangat bahagia karna akhirnya dia bisa menggapai Jongin, setelah penantiannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar itu akhirnya Jongin mau menerima perasaannya. Walau, didalam hatinya Sehun merasa bersalah karna dengan begini sama saja namja pucat itu menyakiti Krystal, tapi untuk kali ini saja, Sehun ingin egois. Sehun ingin bersama Jongin, walau hanya menjadi yang kedua.

.

.

.

 **Tinkerbell**

 **Author : PurpleGyu**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Krystal Jung, Lu Han, and other.**

 **Pair : KaiHun, KaiStal, HanHun**

 **.**

 **Chap. 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan bersenandung kecil, membuat Yifan sang kakak heran dengan tingkah adiknya itu. Yifan jadi ingin tau apa yang membuat adiknya yang biasanya selalu murung itu akhir akhir ini terlihat sangat bahagaia? Dan tak jarang yifan melihat sehun sering tersenyum sendiri. Adiknya tidak berubah gila karna terlalu sering ditolak peterpannya kan? Oh tidak, yifan menggelengkan pikiran konyolnya itu.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Yifan yang sudah beres menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Yifan menatap Sehun lekat, adiknya itu masih saja tersenyum dengan tidak jelas.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila dalam beberapa hari ini hem?" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, sebal dengan kakaknya yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dirinya seperti orang gila-_-

"Ish kaka, aku tidak gila asal kak Yifan tau saja." Ucapnya sebal. Pipinya mengembung lucu membuat yifan gemas untuk mencubit adiknya itu.

"Ya! Sakit kak." Sehun mengelus pipinya yang dicubit oleh kakaknya itu, dan ini sakit sekali asal kalian tau saja-_-

"Baiklah maafkan aku, sekarang ceritakan apa yang membuat adikku yang manis ini tersenyum terus eh?" Tanya Yifan serius. Dengan cepat Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria kembali.

"Kak Yifan tidak akan percaya ini, tapi kakak harus tau kalau sekarang aku dan Peterpanku sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ucap Sehun ceria. Tak lupa senyumnya yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya itu. Yifan memperhatikan adiknya yang tampak sangat bahagia itu. Akhirnya adik kecilnya itu bisa kembali tersenyum dengan indahnya. Tidak terlihat murung lagi, dan Yifan sangat berterimakasih kepada orang yang sudah mengembalikan senyum adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ahhh benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti peterpanmu sudah sadar betapa cantiknya Tinkerbell."

"Aku namja kak, dan aku tidak cantik okay." Ralat Sehun.

"Kau bahagia Hunnie?" Tanya Yifan disela mengunyah sarapannya. Yifan tertawa geli melihat Sehun yang mengangguk dengan semangat. Ahh yifan tidak akan rela jika adiknya kehilangan senyumnya lagi.

"Tentu saja kak, aku sangat bahagia." Ucap Sehun.

"Syukurlah kalau kau bahagia. Katakan padaku jika dia mengecewakanmu! Aku tak akan segan untuk menghajarnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Ya! Apa-apaan kak Yifan ini? Aku tidak akan membiarkan kak Yifan menyakiti peterpanku."

"Ya, baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu sebelum kau terlambat kesekolah Hunnie." Ucap Yifan pada akhirnya. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu diruang makan. Kedua kakak beradik itu melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

Tinkerbell

.

.

"Terimkasih kak Yifan, Hunnie masuk dulu." Pamit Sehun kala Yifan mengantarnya sampai gerbang sekolahnya. Tak lupa Sehun mengecup pipi kakaknya itu sebelum berbalik memasuki area sekolahnya. Setelah memastikan Sehun sudah tak terlihat lagi, Yifan pun menjalankan mesin mobilnya meninggalkan area sekolah Sehun menuju kampusnya.

Sehun memasuki sekolahnya dengan riang. Senyum tak hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Sesekali juga dia menyapa beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya kkk

Seseorang tiba-tiba erangkulnya dari samping membuat Sehun berjengit kaget.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku, Lulu _Hyung_." Sehun memukul bahu Luhan pelan melampiaskan kekesalannya, tidak benar-benar kesal sih kkk Sehun kan sayang sekali dengan _Hyung-Nya_ yang satu ini.

"Sehunnie jadi sering tersenyum semenjak jadi kekasih Jongin." Goda Luhan, tak lupa mencawel dagu adiknya itu membuat Sehun sebal juga dengan _Hyung_ nya itu.

"Ish _Hyung_ apa sih?" Sehun salah tingkah karna digoda Luhan. "Eiy~ wajahmu memerah Sehunnie kkk aaa imut sekali _dongsaeng_ _Hyung_ ini." Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas membuat sang empunya merengut.

"kau merusak rambutku _Hyung_ ~." Rengek Sehun, menghentakkan kakinya kesal huhu Sehun kan sudah menatanya dengan rapi, agar nanti kalau bertemu Jongin, Jongin jadi terkesan kkk~

"haha baiklah maafkan _Hyung_ , sini _Hyung_ rapihkan rambutmu." Luhan sedikit berjinjit karna Sehun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Sibuk dengan kegiatannya, mereka sampai tak menyadari Jongin yang kini berjalan kearah mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Jongin tidak mengerti, rasanya _sedikit tak suka_ ketika melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan Luhan. Padahal Jongin tau Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah dekat.

"Sehun-ahh." Panggil Jongin saat sudah berada didekat Sehun dan Luhan. Secara bersamaan Sehun dan juga Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Sehun dengan senyum manisnya, sedangkan Luhan? Dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Ah Jonginnie." Jawab Sehun dengan ceria, Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang kebetulan hari ini hanya sendiri. Biasanya akan selalu ada Krystal disisinya. Ah mengingat Krystal rasa bersalah kembali menghampiri Sehun. bagaimana perasaan gadis itu? Pasti sakit sekali ketika kekasihmu ternyata menerima perasaan orang lain saat dia sudah memiliki dirimu? Memikirnya membuat Sehun jadi murung.

"..Sehun? Sehun-ahh kau mendengarku?" sehun tersadar dari lamunannya kala merasakan elusan lembut dikepalanya, wajahnya memerah sempurna saat tau ternyata Jongin yang melakukannya. Sehun menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya agar Jongin tak melihatnya, namun sayang Jongin sudah melihatnya. Sehun terlihat manis saat merona.

Eh?

Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa Sehun itu manis tuan Kim?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pemikiran anehnya tentang Sehun. Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya perlahan berbalik meninggalkan keduanya. Luhan perlahan menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Sehunnya terlihat bahagia bersama Jongin eh? Luhan tertawa miris dalam hatinya karna dirinya yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya terhadap Sehun.

' _Semoga kau bahagia Sehunnie, Hyung selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu dan akan selalu melindungimu.'_ Batinnya.

.

.

"Jonginnie baru datang? Jonginnie sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sehun dengan polosnya membuat Jongin gemas. Ahh kenapa baru Jongin sadari kalau Sehun itu pemuda yang lucu dan menggemaskan? Ck kemana saja kau tuan Kim?-_-

Jongin menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, dan Jongin merasakan tarikan ditangannya setelahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita kekantin, Jonginnie harus makan kalau tidak nanti sakit." Sehun menarik –atau tepatnya menyeret- Jongin menuju kantin masih dengan berceloteh tentang pentingnya sarapan dipagi hari, tentang 'kak Yifan' yang suka memarahinya kalau Sehun melupakan sarapannya dan masih banyak lagi. Sehun terus saja berceloteh tanpa sadar Jongin terus memperhatikannya, bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang menceritakan tentang kakanya yang suka mengomel tapi sebenarnya baik, dan lainnya Jongin tidak mendengar dengan jelas karna Jongin sibuk memperhatikan bibir sehun, bagaimana saat bibir tipis itu berbicara dengan aksen yang terdengar lucu, bagaimana bibir tipi situ yang akan mengerucut lucu ketika sebal, dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang akan ikut mengembung kala sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya itu. Ahh Jongin jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya ketika bibirnya mengecup bibir tipis itu? menyesapnya? Atau mungkin melumatnya? Eh? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya tentang bibir tipis itu. Ck

"Jonginnie kenapa? Jonginnie pusing? Jonginnie sakit? Kalau Jonginnie sakit lebih baik Jonginnie ke UKS tak perlu masuk kelas ya?" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi dengan raut khawatir tanpa membiarkan Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya. Jongin tersenyum mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

"ahh ternyata kau cerewet sekali ya? Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun, cha lebih baik sekarang kita kekelas sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Mereka beranjak menuju kelas, Jongin mengantar Sehun sampai kedepan kelasnya.

"Bye Jonginnie. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai kelas." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya yang mampu membuat orang terpana. Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun membuat siempu mengerang protes karna tatanan rambutnya rusak, sedangkan Jongin tertawa geli.

"Baiklah aku kekelas dulu, kau belajar yang rajin." Jongin berbalik meninggalkan kelas Sehun, baru beberapa langkah tangannya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang, Sehun.

"Jonginnie." Cicit Sehun pelan, Jongin membalikan badannya kearah Sehun "Ya? Ada yang Lupa?" Tanya Jongin, Sehun memilin ujung blazer sekolahnya tampak gugup sekali sebelum menatap Jongin tepat kedalam matanya sebelum sedikit berjinjit kemudian mengecup pipi Jongin lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Jongin berpacu 2 kali lipat lebih cepat.

' _Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu Jonginnie. Sangat.'_

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah memerah padam, meninggalkan Jongin yang masing mematung tak jauh didepan kelasnya. Jongin menyentuh detak jantungnya. Kenapa? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti ini?

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo?**

 **Ada yang masih inget ff Tinkerbell nya Hann Hunnie? Saya sudah ijin sama authornya untuk melanjutkan ffnya dan saya juga sudah diijinin lanjutin kok kkk~ maaf mungkin tidak sebagus seperti yang Hann Hunnie bikin, tapi sayang aja ff nya gk dilanjut lanjut ya xD maaf kalau mungkin ini gk sesuai harapan kalian ya, dan mungkin gaya nulisnya juga beda?**

 **Silahkan kritik dan saran diterima ya asal jang dibash wkwkwk**


End file.
